


Just rip the bandaid off

by mint404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, christmas time booooiiiiizzz, dream team, holy crap im awful at pacing these things lmao, just awful ways to confess love like wow, just impulsively wrote honeslty, no i dont ship dnf i thought it would be fun to write lmao, uhhhhhh fun ending, ummm idk how else to tag this lmao, will i get better? the world may never kniw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint404/pseuds/mint404
Summary: Dream meets up with George and Sapnap in Florida for Christmas time and Dreams plans of confessing his love for George just don't seem to work.
Relationships: Clay Dream/georgenotfound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Just rip the bandaid off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'M NOT A SHIPPER IT JUST SOUNDED FUN TO WRITE OK LMAO
> 
> So I just had the idea in my head and took it upon myself to go write lol. I was listening to Snowman, Mr.Loverman, and Love like you while writing this garbage of a story. But stick around for the ending, it's great. 
> 
> //also the dotted line thing indicates flashbacks //

Dream, George, and Sapnap walk around the Miami park with warm hot chocolate in their hands as they walk around the park that was filled with bright lights and Christmas music. Dream carried the bag full of each other's presents while Sapnap carried the sushi bag trying to find a spot to exchange gifts. It was a cool night, but nothing too bad. It was a perfect night to sit and watch the Choir perform Christmas songs. 

It was George and Sapnap’s last week in Florida before going back home to celebrate Christmas with their families, so he had to make the last week special. Dream also felt it was the right time to confess his feelings toward George. But he didn’t know when or how.

Every attempt ended up with him bailing out and making the room fill with painful awkwardness. He knew George liked him back. Sapnap wouldn’t lie to him like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him after all these weeks, the nerves would catch up to him. 

The first time he tried to confess was when he and George were hanging out with each other in his living room while Sapnap went to pick up Pizza from Dominoes. They talked about video ideas and funny stories about editing while “Elf” was paused on the TV waiting to be watched for about ten minutes. 

(flashback btw) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the perfect time to confess. George was happy, they were alone.  
He watches George’s eyes make a smile while he puts his hands on his pink cheeks., giggling at his stupid story.  
“You’re so dumb,” George says through his giggles.  
“You’re so cute,” Dream mutters, staring at him. George looks back at him with the same smile plastered on his face.  
“What?” He asks with his brow quirking up. Dreams smile drops, forming an ‘O’ on his face in disbelief that he just said that outloud.  
“Did- did you just call me cute?” George asks, staring down into Dream’s hazel eyes. Dream thought this was it. All he had to do was just tell him.  
“Yeah, what I can’t call you cute?” Dream asks.  
George rolled his eyes and smiled. “I guess you can, but you shouldn’t or you’ll end up actually falling for me,” He said, quirking up his eyebrow with the smirk on his face, again.  
Dream smiled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.  
“Umm, I’m just going to rip this off like a bandaid,” Dream says. He looks up to see a now confused George.  
They stare at each other for a few seconds. He told himself to rip off the bandaid, but he couldn’t.  
“You know what, I’ll tell you later,” Dream says while nervous laughs come out of his mouth.  
“But-”  
“Let’s put on a show until Sapnap gets back. We are definitely not watching ‘Elf’ without him.” Dream quickly says. He reaches for the remote on the table to change the channel.  
He hears George shift over to the other side of the couch. Dream internally cringes, but pretends he doesn’t see that happen.

When sapnap came over, he sat between the two with a tense atmosphere in the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second time was really a shit show for him. It was a week after the awkward incident that took place on the couch. George seemed to be over it after a day treating Dream normal, like as if it never happened. But Dream thought about it every night thinking about all the things he could have done better. So he made an actual plan to let him know instead of his heart deciding when it was right. 

He was going to take George to get ice cream and walk on the beach by themselves, then they were gonna get back to the house to give him a ton of presents with a note at the end confessing his love and they were going to live happily ever after.

He knew it was super dramatic for a simple love confession, but that's his specialty after all. 

He hyped himself in the mirror, practiced his plan on Sapnap while George slept on the pull out couch. He felt a lot better after coming up with it. 

Unfortunately, it would have been amazing if it had worked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just gotten back from the beach. Everything was going according to plan. Sapnap was nowhere to be found after leaving the two of them alone, claiming that he wasn’t feeling well. What George didn’t know was that was a part of the plan all along and that he was perfectly fine. 

They enter the houses with warm smiles, feeling contempt with how the day went. 

“Ok, we should order take out and watch more christmas movies. We should also make warm soup for him. ” George suggested as he walked toward the couch. “Wait, we need to check up on Sap-”  
“Wait, before you finish your sentence, I have to show you some things,” Dream says. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Ok, but I’m going to check up on Sapnap, meet me out here,”  
“No!” He yells from his room.  
He hears George walk past his room and into the guest room. He drops the box full of gifts and runs out, but he was too late. They walk in on Sapnap with his headphones in while blasting Quadeca, looking healthy as ever.  
George walks over to Sapnap to rip the headphones out of his ear.  
“You look really sick,” George says, crossing his arms. “Why’d you ditch us?”  
Sapnap looks over to Dream with his eyes pleading for help. He knew this plan was dead in the ground rotting away.  
“George,” He says quietly. “He didn’t ditch us. I asked him to leave,”  
George slowly turns around and stares at him, giving him a confused look. Sapnap put his hands on his face. He cringed at it all.  
“Why?” Dream looked around the room avoiding all eye contact with him.  
“I can’t tell you,” Dream spits out.  
George eyebrows scrunched together. He knew George didn’t get mad easily, but this may have made him a bit upset.  
“Why can’t you tell me?” He asked, stepping closer to him. Dream crosses his arm and starts tapping his foot on the ground. “I’m not mad, I’m just confused. Just tell me why.”  
Dream and Sapnap just stared at each other.  
“I’m going to lay down for a bit,” George says slamming the door on the way out, leaving Dream and Sapnap alone.  
“Yikes. I could have lied for you,” Sapnap says.  
They sat in silence for a long time until Dream came up with another plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third and last time he attempted was a few days after the incident. Sapnap talked to George himself, making things right again. George was back to goofing around with Dream again as if nothing ever happened, again. According to Sapnap, he came up with the perfect excuse that made George less upset, though he wouldn’t tell him what he said. But he was grateful for Sapnap helping, nonetheless.

They were at the park eating frozen yogurt together. It was a cool day, but not bad enough to stop them from relaxing there. They were telling dumb stories to each other and joking around with each other. Their plan was silly, really. This was the type of thing to happen between middle schoolers, but they could care less. They decided to play truth or dare and have Dream pick dare so Sapnap could tell him to call his crush. It was stupid, truly, but they didn’t have anything else and It was the perfect time to do the plan. 

Once again, it fails. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, I know this sounds stupid, but we should play truth or dare,” Dream says.  
“What are we 12?” George asks.  
“Come on, gogy. It’ll be fun. We’ll just do prank calls and stuff,” Sapnap says.  
“No, let's just go on the swings instead,” George whines.  
“Can we play, after?” Dream asks.  
George makes a disgusted look on his face, staring at the both of them.  
“I don’t want to play, though. Prank calls sound fun, but not right now.” George says getting up and reaching out his hand to Dream.“Let's go on the swings together.”  
“What about me?” Sapnap buts in. Dream slaps Sapnaps arm.  
“I mean you’re coming, too, obviously,” George says.  
Dream reluctantly grabs George's hand and gets up, then they proceed to help Sapnap up.  
“Let’s go guys.” George says walking ahead of them.  
Sapnap and Dream look at each other and just sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream cringes at all the times he failed, though, he’s determined to confess to him soon. But he just doesn’t know when, still.

They go under an isolated tree and set up everything to eat and exchange gifts before the performance in the park starts.  
Sapnap gulps down his hot chocolate and gets up.  
“Alright boys, I’m getting more from that stand over there. Anyone want me to get them more?” They two on the ground nod their heads no to Sapnap. He then proceeds to walk away to the stand. George sits in silence looking around the park. Dream couldn’t help but stare at him. Everything about George was perfect to him. He loved the way his eyes smiled at him, the way he laughed, the way he smiled when he Dream made a flirtatious joke at him.  
He was kind and caring and beautiful to him.  
Even though they weren’t a thing, he couldn’t help but be grateful to be friends with him.  
“What is it Dream?” George asks.  
Dream was caught staring, but he didn’t care. This was the time. He takes a deep breath in and clutches his scarf.  
“I like you,” Dream blurts out. “And I mean I like, like you, George.”  
George was stunned.  
“You’re jo-”  
“I’m not George. I’ve liked you for a long time actually. And I know you may not feel the same way about me, but I just wanted to get it off my chest. All week i’ve been trying to tell you how I felt, but things kept messing up. I chickened out when we were sitting on the couch together, I should’t have made sapnap pretend he was sick, I should have came up with a better plan than playing fucking truth or dare,” he says, laughing.  
“Truth or dare…”  
“I was going to call you and yeah,”  
George laughs.  
“Truth or dare? Really.” Dream started to get nervous.  
“Look, if you don’t like me just tell me and we could forget this ever happened. I just don’t appreciate you laughing at me,” Dream says pulling down his winter hat. George scooches to dream, pulling the hat up. They were so close, their noses were so close to touching. Their cheeks turn pink.  
“I like you, too.”George whispers. The world disappeared around the both of them. It was only them two. They close their eyes and start to lean in. But before that could happen George opens his mouth to speak.

“Subscribe to technoblade”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far LMAO.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some dumb fluff with the dumb ending of mine. 
> 
> Subscribe to Technoblade :)


End file.
